


With This Kitchen, I Thee Wed

by organanation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organanation/pseuds/organanation
Summary: Han puts a kitchen on his beloved freighter for his beloved bride to be.





	

"How long 'til you can come back?"

"Miss me, sweetheart?"

"Maybe I do, hotshot."

"It should take us about six hours to get back, and everything should be done around 1000 hours your time tomorrow."

"Everything? What everything?" Leia asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Nothing!" Han quickly covered, doing nothing to ease her suspicions.

"Han!"

"Nothin' important, Leia, I promise."

"That doesn't make me feel better, flyboy."

"Just supply stuff."

"Han, you're there on a personnel mission."

"Just trust me, your worship. Will you be at the hangar when we land?"

"Maybe. If I have everything done by then." She bit sarcastically.

"Give it a rest, Leia. I'll see you tomorrow, love." He said. She smiled at the rarely-used moniker in spite of herself.

"I love you."

"I know. Solo out."

"Organa out."

[Close one. Good save.]

"Shut up, Chewie."

Leia stood in the hangar bay at 0600 the next day, waiting for the return of her fiancé. She'd left her office early to be down at the hangar at the right time, and, despite their minor (if not non-existent) disagreement from the night before, she was anxious to see him after he'd spent a week away from the planet.

She smiled as a dot 30 points above the horizon slowly grew closer until it became his ship. They touched down and she put on a look of indignation as the ramp descended and the familiar pair of black boots appeared to lumber down the ramp. He tossed her a lopsided grin, which she answered with a skeptical raise of her eyebrows. He pulled her forward with a hand at the small of her back and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Come with me. I have a surprise for you." She gave him another skeptical glance, but he took her hand and led her back towards the ship. Chewie passed them on the ramp going in the other direction, greeted her softly, and went on his way. They reached the lounge and Han pushed her towards the door of the galley. She looked at him suspiciously, but he pointed her in further. She walked into the room and was stunned. What was once a tiny, cramped room with one counter, a few cabinets, and a one-pot heating element was now a full-size kitchen with plenty of cabinets and counter space, a full-sized heating element, and a dish-cleaning apparatus. She looked back at him with a mixture of shock and admiration on her face.

"How...why...Han..." She stumbled, standing in the middle of the room. He joined her and pulled her into his embrace.

"'How' was pretty simple. I just got in touch with a guy I know on Chandrilla and we pushed out the wall into the forward hold. 'Why' is because you've been wanting a real kitchen on this ship since longer than we've been together. Happy wedding, sweetheart." She kissed him sweetly before slipping out of his arms and exploring her new kitchen. He watched, amused, as a look of innocent delight he'd never seen before crossed her face at the hidden features of the kitchen. "Like it, Princess?"

"I love it, Han." She assured him, returning to his side.

"Good. 'cause I got us some groceries so we could make dinner tonight." He pointed her to the cooling unit.

"Ruica?"

"Any woman who marries me needs to be good and strong." He teased, referring to the ploy Bail and Breha had used to get Leia to eat the vegetable as a child.

"Is this gorak?"

"And malla petals. Your favorite?" He asked.

"Right now, hotshot, you are my favorite." She said. The new, innocent happiness that was in her eyes a few minutes ago had been replaced with something just as happy but far less innocent and very much recognizable. He leaned down and she pressed a searing kiss into his lips.

"You did miss me." He growled, pulling her tightly against him. She shrugged.

"Guilty. Now, let's make dinner and afterwards, I'll show you just how much I missed you."


End file.
